La herencia no se pierde
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Una pequeña calvita es testigo de como una bruja hace morder el polvo a unas chicas mágicas y mira su puño derecho, ¿Logrará superar a su padre o seguirá la misma y aburrida racha de un solo golpe? OS hecho con motivo de la segunda temporada


Cuatro chicas estaban tendidas contra el suelo, estaban medio heridas y a punto de caer inconscientes. Las cuatro mencionadas entre ellas estaban a pequeñas distancias tratando de moverse pero por culpa de aquella bruja poderosa no tenían ninguna oportunidad de andar ni siquiera, la primera era una rubia de coletas grandes tirada bocarriba con un pequeño corte en la frente, era Serena Tsukino también conocida como Sailor Moon.

A otra distancia estaba una castaña tirada bocabajo mientras aferraba sus dedos sobre el suelo, apretaba sus dientes tratando de moverse pero era inevitable debido a sus heridas graves sobre todo su costado derecho, aquella chica se llamaba Sakura Kinomoto.

La siguiente joven estaba sentada de rodillas trataba de pararse pero también tenía considerables heridas, era de cabello cobrizo como de pequeñas coletas y valiente usuaria de lanza, esa joven era Nanoha Takamachi.

La última y quizás la más importante, una pequeña pelirrosa de ojos carmines estaba parada caminando como si quisiera desmayarse hasta que se dio bocabajo contra el suelo de cemento. Miró de reojo a la persona que la mandó con las otras tres chicas al suelo. Era una mujer de esbelto cuerpo de ropas negras típicas de una bruja con sombrero, sus ojos eran morados como piel pálida y cabello celeste acompañado de una sonrisa maliciosa y cruel.

Sonreía como si todo le fuera diversión y más cuando tenía a su merced, bostezó un rato hasta caminar donde estaba la pobre Madoka y no dudó en pisotearle la mano izquierda haciendo que la pobre chica gruñiera un poco de dolor mientras que las tres pobres heridas estaban sin hacer nada y expectantes ante su funesto final, era el final definitivo, no pudieron hacer nada ni siquiera servir por el bien de la Tierra.

La malvada mujer decidió dar la espalda para dejar que todas las jóvenes agonizaran en paz sin saber que una pequeña niña calva caminaba inocentemente mientras llevaba en cada mano una bolsa de mercado, ignoraba completamente el ambiente en donde estaba, era ingenua del triste destino que le quedaba. La joven era una niña pequeña de unos siete años, calva de ojitos verdes cristal, una cinta roja en su calva le daba un aspecto tierno como lindo, usaba una chaqueta rosa con el dibujo de dos pechos y unas letras en negrilla con el logo de OPPAIS, una faldita y tenis rojos.

La pequeña calvita caminaba tranquilamente hacia su casa cuando de pronto una mano sujetó su pie, la joven en menos de nada miró a la pobre cobriza que se estaba arrastrando sobre el suelo mientras trataba de advertirle con una voz molida

-C-corre niña… Nadie puede ganarle… Nadie…- Nanoha se desplomó sobre el suelo mientras la pequeña calvita ojiverde enfocó su mirada hacia aquella mujer pálida de cuerpo soberbio y en menos de nada vio a su alrededor a las jóvenes caídas en acción, algo malo andaba aquí.

-Bah…-Una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en la villana- Solo es otra insignificante mortal

Miró fijamente a la niña, posiblemente era una niña que padecía algún cáncer y era fácil de matar. Madoka como Nanoha trataban de alertar a la pequeña mientras que Sakura lloraba desconsoladamente al no poder salvar a la pequeña, Serena por desgracia se había desmayado pero en la pequeña no había ni temor ni miedo, ingenuidad quizás pero aún así era algo diferente.

De pronto un mosquito llegó a su carita a lo cual la pequeña chocó su mano contra su mejilla izquierda pero el pequeño insecto salió volando haciendo que la ojiverde hiciera un puchero tierno de enojo mientras trataba de matar aunque sea con una palmada a esa maldita mosca. Las dos convalecientes como la villana estaban estupefactas ya que la pequeña se movía tan rápido como la luz y todo por querer matar a un mosquito.

La temible villana de piel pálida invocó una roca con tal de lleno a la pequeña, en menos de nada la lanzó pero dio en el lleno en el suelo pero sin rastros de la pequeña. La bruja miró encima suyo y la pequeña ojiverde estaba saltando hasta pararse en el suelo, cruzada de brazos y sacando la lengua. La malvada invocó todo con tal de lanzar y matar a la niña pero de una manera rara la ojiverde leía los movimientos de la mujer y en menos de nada los evitaba volando de un lado a otro, era como una bombilla voladora a cada minuto.

Para la pequeña era lo más fácil del mundo era como si viera el impacto en sus narices pero en menos de nada los esquivaba, pareciera como si jugara con una mujer grande. La villana estaba de piedra al que alguien sin magia y sin habilidades le estaba dando un pequeño dolor de cabeza. La calvita ojiverde estaba cruzada de brazos como si quisiera reclamar por qué esa manera tan fácil de evitar, quería más que simples piedras contra todo lo que moviera, esa pequeña calvita quería un desafío y nunca daba un no como la respuesta.

La temible villana llevada por la ira como por la frustración decidió transformarse en una especie de demonio negro musculoso con cuernos y enormes alas de murciélago, probablemente era su máximo poder pero para la calvita no causaba nada de miedo, al contrario la pequeña sonreía como ese momento fuera algo añorado por ella y más cuando la ahora demonio estaba del tamaño de un edificio residencial.

Madoka como las demás chicas miraban con asombro la hazaña de la pequeña calvita aunque la pelirrosa por extrañas circunstancias le tenía algo de fe a la ojiverde. Yendo al punto, la ojiverde miraba su puño derecho como si esa simpleza fuera un arma lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruir a ese monstruo. La calvita sonreía con algo de malicia como si fuera el sueño de su vida.

Luego de un duelo de miradas, la niña como el demonio se pusieron en posición de combate con tal de enfrentarse en una batalla mortal, ambas encestaron su mejor puño hasta chocar el uno a otro dando como resultado una explosión de luz que esfumaría todo. Después de que acabara el incidente tanto Madoka como las tres chicas heridas miraban como la pequeña calvita seguía ahí con el puño extendido junto a un humo saliendo como si hubiera hervido algo recientemente y como cereza al pastel una lluvia de entrañas como de sangre salpicaba al suelo como a las cuatro chicas testigos.

La joven calvita seguía mirando su puño y sopló sobre él como si fuere algo que se quemara, caminó hacía las cuatro chicas a las cuales les dio una especie de pastilla verde. Las chicas mágicas asintieron sin queja alguna para comerse la pastilla y en menos de nada se devoraron la pastilla donde sus heridas fueron borradas como si nada.

Las cuatro chicas agradecieron a la pequeña no sin antes presentarse hasta que la joven se presentó como Yuuki, la hija de dos superhéroes de la ciudad. Fue ahí donde las jóvenes quedaron sin habla y sin palabra ya que conocían a los padres de la niña, eran ese calvo súper poderoso que mandaba a la mierda todo de un solo golpe y esa mujer loli de pelo verde que mandaba a destruir todo con su telequinesis.

Si, esa calva brillante con esos ojos verdes y esa actitud despreocupada daban a entender que Yuuki era su hija, la pequeña tomó sus bolsas y se despidió de las jóvenes que quedaron con cara de WTF al ver que la niña iba por los aires posiblemente hacia su hogar, no se creían ni se esperaban que el pelón super fuerte y esa loli amargada tuvieran a esa pequeña pero al menos estaban satisfechas por el valor mostrado por la niña para vencer de un solo golpe a la villana y quizás guardaban la esperanzas de volver a verla por completo.

Mientras tanto Yuuki volaba como si todo lo anterior aparte de las chicas mágicas fuera lo más cotidiano del mundo mientras comprendía el enfado de su padre debido a su gran poder pero eso lo dejaría para más tarde, por ahora debía concentrarse en hacer la cena ya que sus padres estaban haciendo su trabajo por lo cual estaba al cuidado de Genos aunque la mocosa quería seguir a sus padres con tal de patearles el culo a los villanos.

Ahora tenía una misión y era preparar la cena ya que posiblemente su madre mataría a su padre por vago, no era un desastre cocinando ni nada pero a veces necesitaba ayuda de su tío Genos. Sus verdes brillaban contra los azules del cielo anhelando quizás a más en un futuro que lograría su sueño de ser la primera chica mágica en derrotar a todos en un solo golpe como en ser calva, ese era su sueño y menos mal que tenía de su lado el cruel entrenamiento de su padre sólo que ahora a su modo eran 1000 abdominales, pectorales y sentadillas respectivamente.

Tenía un futuro brillante y quizás prometedor, Saitama como Tatsumaki se harían muy orgullosos por su hija sin importar el futuro que eligiera, bueno sólo iba a ser una chica mágica diferente a las del resto, una que no utilice frases estúpidas ni promulga cosas cursis, que no lanzara lucecitas ni tampoco que usara una varita, sólo quería buscar ese desafío añorado por su padre y estaba dispuesto a lograrlo, después de todo su padre dijo que un humano puede alcanzar la perfección sin medios sino por el esfuerzo y el sudor ante el trabajo obtenido.

Definitivamente iba a ser esa chica mágica y con todo contra todo.


End file.
